1000 Oceans
by PuRpLeChErRyKaT
Summary: as you can probably guess from the title it does have Tokio Hotel in it. it's a one-shot about Bill Kaulitz getting lost in NYC and how that changed his life. I actually wrote this awhile ago but haven't had the chance to upload it from quizilla until now


I couldn't believe that I had gotten lost in New York City. I was at a party with the rest of the band but somehow when we were heading back to the hotel I got separated from them. I just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to figure where I was while people kept walking past me. When I finally found a street sign I didn't recognize it at all so I just kept walking. and before I knew it I had managed to get myself even more lost but this time I had ended up in some back street that was completely empty except for a couple of guys who looked like they were drunk.  
I kept walking forward since that seemed like the only option I had because I left my cell-phone in my hotel room. when I started hearing wolf whistles coming from the huge drunk guys I knew I was in trouble, I had no doubt they could over power me even if it was one on one. The guys got closer as I started walking faster but a couple of their friends were already waiting for me up ahead. One of the guys smiled pervertedly, "Hey there little girl, are you lost?" another one chuckled, "if you want we could help you but you'd have to do something for us in return, ok?" I didn't know what to do, I was surrounded.  
Just as one of the guys was about to grab me, I heard the sound of a Harley engine coming in our direction. The Harley stopped near us and in the dim street lights I could barely make out a girl's face. One of the guys turned to her, "Is there anything we could help you with miss?" She took her huge sunglasses off and laid them on her Harley's handlebars. "Just answer this, what are you doing here?" the girl said in an uber strong voice. One of the guys replied, "Just h-helping this girl who l-lost her way." the girl got off her bike and looked at me. "Would you rather I help you, miss?" I looked at the guys surrounding me; they looked like they could break both of us in half easily. I didn't want her to get hurt so I answered, "No, I'm f-fine." The look on her face told me she knew that that stutter was because I was scared. She walked up to one of the guys and looked him directly in the face. "She is coming with me." they all laughed, "Right and we're just going to let her go." The girl pulled her fingerless gloves on tighter, "It's your choice." the biggest one answered, "Our choice on what?" As soon as the sentence came out of his mouth she punched him perfectly on the nose. When her fist connected with it you could hear the crunch of bone and blood started running down his face. The other guys started at her and she easily dodged their on-coming punches. I moved while the biggest guy fell to the ground still bleeding. She kicked one guy in the crotch with her platform boot and he went down fast. With two guys down there was still three left. When one went to punch her, she ducked down and the guy punched his friend in the face and he was knocked out. The shortest one went after her next. He was short enough to be at least one inch shorter than her and she used that to her advantage. She did a kinda spin kick, it landed right into the side of the guy's head, and he was thrown down to the street. The last one came up behind her and punched her hard on the back of the head. She staggered a bit but then regained her balance. She smirked at him, "Any last words?" The man acted like he didn't hear her and went after her again. She aimed a kick at his stomach but the man's reach was longer and he punched her in the stomach. While she bent over from the blow he grabbed her by the throat and closed off her wind-pipe. "Any last words?" he said sarcastically. She clawed frantically at his hands and tried to kick him but her boots were too heavy for her to lift with her oxygen fading away. That was when I saw a thick pipe laying on the ground, I went over to it, and picked it up. I came up behind him and smacked him hard on the back of the head with the pipe. He let the girl fall and turned on me. When his back was to her the girl got up, still breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. His hand curled into a fist as he walked toward me. She reached into the saddlebag of her bike and pulled something out. She walked forward and stuck it to the man's back. "Get out of here or I will kill you." The man froze and turned pale white, "Okay now, don't do anything you'll regret." She laughed at him, "the only thing I will regret is letting you walk away alive, now go!" "o-okay," he stuttered. He ran off and the girl sank to the ground. She looked up at me, "are you okay?" I stared at her in disbelief, "of course _i_ am but you are the one that's hurt. Are you okay?" She smiled a kind and sweet smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have had worse." She got up and put back what ever it was back in the saddlebag. "What was that anyway?" She chuckled, "Just a small pocket knife." This girl was unbelievable.  
"What's your name?" She looked over at me, "Well, usually I don't tell people I don't know my name but after what we just went through I'm going to tell you, it's Roza." I walked closer to her, "My name's Bill." She asked, "Well Bill where are you headed?" I thought for a second, "The Plaza." She looked up from what she was doing, "Then how did you get yourself in downtown New York?" I looked down when I said this, "I kinda got lost." She laughed, "Well Bill if you don't mind, could you wait until after I'm done here and then I'll take you back?" I looked up, "I don't mind, but what are you doing here?" she grinned, "I was on my way to this great underground club." "That's sounds like fun, let's go!" She got on her bike, started it up and motioned for me to get on. I got on behind her but I was unsure about how close to sit, where to put my hands, ect... she took my hands in hers, "You're gonna have to scoot closer and put your hands here." she place my hands on her waist and I scooted a bit closer. She sighed, "For this to work, we're going to have to touch. So scoot as close as you can to me and if it makes you more comfortable you can wrap your arms around my waist." I did as she said and wrapped my arms around her waist. She took off and I could tell she was going a bit faster than the speed limit if there is one in the alleys.  
After about ten minutes we arrived and we both got off. She walked up to an old brick wall and knocked a pattern of knocks. A slot opened on the wall and a man asked, "Who is it?" She replied, "it's Roza and a friend." He laughed, "Really? Wow, this is the first time I have ever seen you come with someone Roza." she smirked, "Yea yea, just let me in Justin." A door opened in the wall and she motioned me to follow her. The place had a gothic theme to it and had many people dancing on the floor. The place was kinda crowded so she grabbed my hand. She smiled that sweet smile at me again, "I don't want you to get lost again." I blushed but she didn't see it because of the ever changing lights. She ordered two blood red alcoholic drinks for us; it tasted kind of sweet and was very good. After she finished her drink she looked at me, "Want to dance?" For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say no to that face. But before I could answer she had grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. Now that we were under the lights I could see her clearly for the first time. She had an uber cute face, hair that was blacker than mine, dark chocolate brown eyes, right eyebrow pierced, and several ear piercings. She looked stunning under the colorful strobe lights.  
When we got on the dance floor Capital G by Nine Inch Nails was playing. She easily moved to the music, but I had no clue how to dance to this kind of music. She kept dancing as she said, "why aren't you dancing?" I grinned sheepishly, "I don't know how to dance to this kind of music." The look she gave me told me she thought I was kidding, "You aren't from around here are you? Well, don't worry I'll teach you." She took my hands in her's and said, "Now follow what I do and let the music move you." She started moving to the music and I tried to do the same. But for some reason I couldn't and I made a foul of myself. The next song to come on was Shake It by Metrostation. When the song came on, she got closer and started moving her hips more to some parts. I didn't know how I was supposed to move. She chuckled, "So where exactly are you from if you don't know how to dance to a song like this?" As she spoke she grabbed my belt with both hands making me move to the beat with her. I blushed and replied, "I'm from Germany." She laughed, "That explains the accent." The next song came on, Thunder by Boys Like Girls. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I automatically responded by wrapping mine around her waist. We swayed to the beat and I wondered if this would go any further than here. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I wished it would. We stayed like that even when the next songs were fast. Several hours later and the host announced that the club was closing. We broke apart and as she headed to the door I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it in reply. When we got to the bike she said, "It's going to be about an hour ride." I smiled, "That's okay, and I enjoyed the last one." That's when I noticed she wasn't looking at me, not even when she spoke which was unusual because she always looked me in the eyes when she said something. But I shrugged it off and didn't think anymore of it. She started the bike and I got on behind her.  
After an hour of silence we arrived at my hotel. I got off and turned to her to say goodbye, but she had gotten off her bike and was sitting on the curb. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. She was looking down at the ground so I asked, "What's wrong?" she looked up at me with blood running down the side of her mouth. "That guy must have hit me harder than I thought." I stood up, "we have to get you to the hospital!" She smiled weakly, "No, I just need some rest right now. Besides at this time in the morning in New York the emergency rooms are going to be packed." I offered her my hand, "Then at least come to my room and rest there unless you have someone at home who could take care of you." "No, I've been all alone since my parents died when I was 12 and no one wanted me." She took my hand and I helped her up. It looked like it hurt her to move so I picked her up bridal style. "What do you think you're doing?!" put me down!" I kept walking, "no, it's easier for you if I carry you."  
While in the elevator she fell asleep in my arms. When I got to my room, I was glad that had I insisted that I have my own rather than share with Tom whom I knew would have a lot of girls over. I laid her on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a wet rag. I came back into the room to see that she was still asleep and I wiped the blood off of her mouth. The couch was too small for her to sleep on so I carefully moved her to the bed and put the covers over her. Before I left the room I kissed her on the forehead, but she didn't wake up. I found my phone in the kitchen on the counter where I accidently left if this morning. I checked it and saw I had a text message from Tom. I opened it and it said, "Where r u? Call us soon, we r worried about u." I texted back, "I went to a club. Sorry I didn't get back to u sooner, I accidentally left my phone in my room. =P "I turned the phone off and went back to the bedroom. I sat down near her head with my back against the bed and before I knew it I fell asleep.  
Around seven in the morning, she rolled off the bed and landed on top of me. We both cried out in pain and surprise as our heads knocked together. She blushed a deep red, "Sorry." I smiled, "its okay. How are you feeling?" She smiled brightly, "Perfect. I'm sorry I worried you so much." I hugged her tight, "Don't worry about it." Then both of our faces turned red as we realized that she was still on top of me along with half the covers from the bed. And that's when it happened. Our lips met in a passionate kiss and I held her closer to me. She pulled back, her face was red, and I knew mine was too. She got up, "Sorry." I awkwardly replied, "Don't worry about it besides I kissed you not the other way around." I looked at the time, "Holy crap I'm late for the sound check!" she looked up, "where is it?" "Madison Square Garden." she grinned, "I can get you there fast if you let me borrow some clothes." I got up quickly to start getting ready, "deal." I got out of the shower and headed to the kitchen to eat something. She handed me a plate of food and I saw how great she looked in my skinny jeans, shirt and jacket. "Thanks", I smiled. I shoveled the food down and practically ran to the door.

I got on the bike behind her. She said, "hold on tight!" as she speed onto the road. I didn't dare to look at the speedometer as we raced down the street and between cars.  
We arrived at the place. "Do you want to meet the band?"I asked as I got off the bike. She smiled slightly, "I don't know if that's best." "Oh." I looked down and started to walk to the back-stage area. "I'll need some time to think about everything. I will come to the concert and you'll know if you don't see me back-stage after the performance that this is where it ends." I looked up at her and saw an uber confused look on her face. "Then, you'll need this,"I said as I handed her my extra back-stage pass.  
I practically was running to the rest of the band. "What's up with you?"Asked tom, who was staring at me funny "I met this really amazing girl," I said really quickly still jumping up and down. "Well that explains the club, "laughed Georg.  
We walked out on stage; she was still on my mind, as I scanned the crowd for her. I didn't see her but I figured that that was because of the bright stage lights and the dark crowd. The performance in my opinion was the best we had ever done but I was wishing it was over already so I could see her.  
At the end of the show I ran off stage. I was breathing hard when I saw her standing there with a smile on her face. Still running, I grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. Our lips met half-way through the spin. "I love you," we both said at the same time.

*author's note*

a big thanks to HikariHina for being my betareader!


End file.
